


If I Fell In Love With You

by Radioactive_Ducky



Series: The Addam-Winchester Family [7]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Affairs, Arranged Marriage, Becky is crazy, Bedtime Stories, Cas and Dean have an affair, Chuck's a dick, F/M, Gabriel Ships It, Gabriel and Dean are in an arranged marriage, Grinding, I added pictures just because, Kitty the lion, Love Potion/Spell, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Romance, Sam Ships It, Unrequited Gabriel/Dean Winchester, for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Instead of a bedtime story the children ask Castiel and Dean tell them about how they first met...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I have a lot of homework for college and I can only put it off for so long. Anyway, I was inspired by a comment given to me in one of my other Addam-Winchester stories and I also watched another episode of the 60's Addams family that I based this story off. Enjoy!

It was a tradition in the Winchester house whole that both Dean and Castiel would read them a story before tucking them into bed and kiss them good night before heading off to bed themselves. It was a tradition that has never been broken ever since Claire was born and the one time it was broken Castiel and Dean had been out on their second honeymoon to the Dead Sea. The children always picked the stories from the classics of Edgar Allen Poe to something more modern, like Stephen King. Sometimes they would ask for stories of myth, ledge and war that were told by word of mouth instead of a book but tonight was different.

“How did you and Papa meet?” Ben asked curiously, he was hanging upside down from the edge of his bed. They had all decided that tonight’s story telling would be told in his room tonight

“Huh?” Dean had been in the rocking chair in the corner of the room trying to get a fussy Adam to settle down while Castiel combed out Claire’s hair so it could be braided.

“How did you and Papa meet?” Ben repeated much more eagerly.

“Why would you want to hear a story like that?” Dean asked, sounding a bit congested due to Adam grabbing onto his nose.

“Reasons.” Claire replied before Ben could say anything else “Please Daddy, Papa.”

Castiel chuckled lightly, quickly finishing off Claire’s braid, “Oh, it’s such a long story, we wouldn’t want to bore you children.”

“If it’s boring maybe it’ll bore Adam to sleep.” Dean suggested as he held a giggling Adam at arm’s length, away from his face.

“Pleeeeeease!” The children begged causing Castiel roll his eyes but smile all the same, “Very well, you should probably get comfortable.”

Claire and Ben quickly got settled in side by side under the covers of the bed, eagerly awaiting the story to come. Castiel giggled softly at his children’s antics as Dean put down Adam in-between his brother and sister before sitting next to Castiel at the end of the bed. “So do you wanna tell it or should I?”

“I think I can manage,” Castiel assured “you can jump in whenever you like or if I forget something.”

“Papa, Daddy, you’re staling.” Claire said deadpan with Ben and Adam nodding in agreement. Both parents chuckled nervously, pausing a moment trying to decide where they should start.

“Well,” Castiel began “first things first; Daddy and I were never supposed to be married, he was actually supposed to marry your Uncle Gabriel.”

Ben snorted, “Really?”

“Shh!” Claire hissed, worried that interrupting would side track them.

“Yeah I couldn’t believe it either,” Dean chuckled “but yes, Gabriel and I were supposed to get married and merge the two family names and whatever…”  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Though it is uncommon now a day there are still a few families continue the tradition of arranged marriages and the Winchester’s were one of them. But the Winchester’s were the kind of family to study the suiters for their children very carefully and make sure they were the most compatible. It worked most of the times and for those that didn’t, well, there was at least one funeral a week later. Though John and Mary Winchester were the example of an arranged marriage gone right the same could not be said for Dean Winchester due to the plain fact that he just didn’t want to get married.

“But why?” Dean growled, arms crossed in annoyance.

“Because you’re the oldest,” John said firmly “there for heir to the Winchester fortune so you have to keep up the family name.”

“Why can’t Sam do it?” Dean wined “Me and Benny are still on the lookout for Andrea!”

“Dean honey, you’re 27 years old,” Mary began, softly caressing her son’s cheek “your years are dwindling down on you and I just won’t die in peace knowing that you’ll be alone for the rest of your life.”

Dean gave a slight pout, gnawing over his mother’s words, “What if I don’t like them?”

“Either way you won’t know until you meet with them.” John said with an exasperated tone.

True, it still didn’t mean Dean had to like the idea, “Fine, I’ll meet with them. But only a meeting!”

“Oh good because they’ll be here momentarily.” Mary said cheerily just as the doorbell rang.

Dean groaned as he was dragged led into the hall where Bobby was leading in the guest. There was a couple around his parents age; the man was lanky and scruffy with bags under his eyes and a rumpled suit and blazer. The woman was practically vibrating with excitement, a manic smile etched into her face, her hair messy hair pulled back by a green head band and her clothes were painfully stiff and neat. There was another man with them, probably a year or two older then Dean with honey blond hair combed back, mischievous golden eyes and what seems to be a newly tailored black witches dress with gold trimming, with black and gold striped stockings and black curled toed shoes. He had a permanent smirk plastered on his face but other than that it didn’t look like he wanted to be here either. He was cute, Dean’ll admit that much, but for some reason his overall presence didn’t sit very well with Dean.

“Aaahhhrr!” Bobby groaned, stomping out of the hall as Mary goes to greet the woman with a hug and a kiss. “Becky, it’s been so long!”

“Too long!” Becky giggled, looking over to scan Dean up and down “Your son looks…well.”

Dean gives her a halfhearted smirk, “Thanks.”

“He’s been out traveling with a friend so he’s a bit on the thin side,” Mary said with a wave of her hand “anyway this must be Gabriel?”

“Charmed I’m sure.” Gabriel purred, giving a flirty wave Dean’s way.

“Dean this is Chuck and Becky Novak and their fourth eldest, Gabriel,” Mary introduced “Gabriel’s a witch and knows a lot about the dark arts so I’m sure you two will get along just fine.”

“Sorry we’re late,” Chuck apologized “Gabriel didn’t want to leave our other son, Castiel, alone at home so we made the last minute decision to bring him along with us. They’re quite attached.”

“Reminds me of Sam and Dean,” Mary chuckled “I assure you it’s all fine. Where is he by the way?”

“Well, we couldn’t find a sitter for Kitty so we had to bring him along as well,” Becky explained “so they’re coming in from the back entrance of your garden since your front door is too small.”

“Plus, Cassie really wanted to sneak a peek of famous Winchester garden,” Gabriel snickered “kids a plant nut.”

There was a loud roar and the two family’s quickly turn to find a lion entering through the garden entrance into the house. His mane was neatly combed and he had a dark blue ribbon tied around his neck in a bow with a bell hanging in the center. There was a quiet cry of a man that sounded as if he had been gargling gravel, “Come on Kitty, just a few more steps.”

From behind the lion emerged the most beautiful man Dean has ever seen. He was pale moonlight wrapped in darkness was all Dean could think to describe him, with fare skin that seem to pale even more with his dark suit and untamable midnight black hair. His body was lean and moved with a sort of cat like grace and precision. He had on a black trench coat over his black suit with his dark blue tie being the only splash of color. But god help him it was those eyes that would be the death of him, the bluest of blue that Dean was sure hasn’t been discovered until this moment. The skies and oceans combined could not compare to this man’s eyes.  
“Gabriel, help m…e…” Castiel’s words seemed to die on his lips as he stared into a pair of gorgeous emerald green eyes, with flakes of gold that seem to make them glow with such emotion that Castiel didn’t know was possible. The man behind the eyes was just as equally beautiful with a chiseled jaw, evenly tan skin, and a strong lean build that moved with such power and confidence.

“I got ya Cassie.” Gabriel said as he pulled Kitty by the collar the rest of the way into the house while Castiel and Dean continued to gaze into each other’s eyes. Though no one seemed to notice.

“Why don’t we leave these two to get acquainted and we’ll talk more over a drink in the sitting room,” John suggested as he lead the adults out of the hall, leaving the youngers on their own.

“H-hi.” Dean waved nervously.

“Hello.” Castiel said breathlessly.

“I’m Dean Winchester.” He stuck out his hand to shake and as soon as Castiel grabbed it, it was as if an electric current shot through both their bodies. It was amazing.

“Castiel Novak.” He replied slowly, still not wanting to let go for fear that the electricity running between them would end all too soon. Unfortunately, Gabriel didn’t have the same idea and decided to ruin the moment by clearing his throat obnoxiously loud, “Yeah, you know I’m here too right?”

Castiel and Dean quickly pulled apart, a tingling sensation at their fingertips, as they looked to the elder Novak who just rolled his eyes, “Cassie you mind helping coming with me to the guest room to help me unpack.”

“Y-yes, of course.” The blue eyed man nodded obediently before looking back at Dean, “It was a pleasure meeting you…Dean.”

“Same here…Cas.”

Gabriel gave another eye roll as he grabbed his little brother’s arm and practically dragged him away from Dean’s heated gaze. Dean meanwhile locked onto Castiel’s eyes until he left up the stairs and out of sight. He leaned back against the wall sighing in a dreamy sort of way, a dopy smile plastered across his face.

“Crap,” Dean cursed as realization dawned on him. He kicks back the carpet on the floor and pulls open the trap door hidden underneath, “Sam!”  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Uhg, I can’t believe I go roped into this shit again,” Gabriel groaned as he carefully unpacked his herbs and potions from his suitcase “I thought after my last failed marriage with Kali Mom and Dad would give up by now. I mean, six dead spouses has to mean something to them, I’m just meant to be single for the rest of my life.”

“That’s nice.” Castiel hummed, a tiny smile painted on his face.

“Cassie,” Gabriel wined “you’re not even listening. My fiancé is a wannabe Ken doll! That is if Ken got a better sense of style.”

Finally snapping out of his daze Castiel gave his brother a halfhearted glare, “Dean is much too beautiful to be compared to that infernal piece of plastic!”

The witch puts his hands up in surrender, “Okay, geez, I didn’t know you were the one getting married to him.”

Castiel blushed heavily, “I-I am not, I apologize for getting so emotional.”

“Oh Cassie,” Gabriel sighed, sitting next to his brother on the bed “don’t tell me you actually like him?”

Castiel didn’t answer, only looked down to stare at his shoes letting Gabriel continue, “Seriously?! You guys just met and, okay, I’ll admit he’s cute but come on! Personally I’ve seen better. Plus, he kind of looks like a tool.”

“Well he isn’t!” Castiel snapped before composing himself and looking back down at his shoes, “I felt something Gabriel. You weren’t there, you don’t know.”

“Actually I was there,” Gabriel corrected “when you guys were eye fucking in front of me and I was all loner boner.”

“I-I am sorry…” The younger whispered “It’s just…I don’t know. I felt something. I don’t know how to describe it; it’s like in all those fairy tales where there’s this spark between two people so perfect for each other that they’re bound to be together for all eternity. Even in death as we rot under the earth our spirits live on as we revel in eternal agony in the depths of hell.”

“Wow, you really like him don’t you?” Gabriel said, eyes wide in surprise. Castiel was usually so reserved and somewhat cold, enjoying isolation to human contact, but this Dean fellow brought out a whole new side of Castiel that even Gabriel (who is closest to him) has never seen.

“What if it’s a fluke?” Gabriel questioned.

“That’s what I fear,” Castiel murmured “what if what I’m feeling is just a trick my own mind is using against me?”

Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip in thought, “Well…we won’t know unless we test it out.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, confused.

“I’m no scientist but don’t they usually test out their theories before it’s proven correct? Not that I’m don’t believe in love at first sight, I mean, look at mom and dad. But if you’re really not sure-”

“Gabriel I couldn’t, I mustn’t, he’s your betrothed and-”

“Pfft, it’s not like either of us wants to marry each other,” Gabriel scoffed “plus, as much as I gag at the thought, I think he likes you too.”

The raven haired man didn’t look convinced, “Are you sure Gabriel?”

“Are you kidding, that bastered was tripping over his feet when he first saw you,” Gabriel smirked, wrapping a comforting arm around his brother’s shoulders “trust me everything will work out. Hopefully nobody important will die this time.”  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“What’s the diagnosis?” Dean asked worriedly. He was hooked up to every known wire, tubing, and scanner that Sam had in his lab. Even if what he was feeling was real Dean had to be sure, his whole life he’s made a big deal about not wanting to get married and how he’ll never be tied down. Not only will his parents never let him live it down if it is true they’d probably still marry him off to Gabriel just to teach him a lesson. So Dean had to be sure, double sure, triple sure, all the damn sures!

“One more test,” Sam said, going to the electrical switch connected to the chair Dean was sitting in “Clear!”

He slammed it down, lights flickering as all the electricity in the lab was rerouted and focused onto the electric chair. It sparked and sputtered with life, sizzling the meat of Dean’s skin, burning his hair a charcoal black, his teeth chattered violently and nearly biting his tongue off. After a minute there was an explosion of lights and then everything went dead as Sam quickly goes over to the printer for the results.

“Well?” Dean groaned as he began removing the tubing and wires.

“Increase in adrenaline as well as dopamine and serotonin,” Sam informed as he continued reading over the printed paper “I also found large traces of norepinephrine as well as oxytocin and vasopressin, which is weird because you guys haven’t even had sex yet, right?”

“Speak English!” Dean growled in frustration.

“Scientifically speaking, you’re in love.” Sam said with a shrug causing Dean to groan, scrubbing his face with his hands, “Damnit!”

“You said that there was an electric shock when you two touched, correct?” Sam questioned, scribbling down notes as he did.

“Not like an electric shock, I mean yes but it was different,” Dean sighed, slowly standing up to stretch “kind like…like…”

“A spark?” Sam asked.

Dean groaned again, “Oh my god this sounds like a chick-flick.”

“Not that I’m saying that this is love at first sight, because that would be scientifically improbable, but all the data shows that you do have some sort of attraction towards this Castiel guy,” Sam explained “Why not just sleep with him and be done with it like you always do?”

“Because this is different Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, causing Sam to take a cautious step back “I don’t just want to sleep with him! I wanna hold his stupid hand and take him out on god awful data and long walks in the cemetery and…god damn it I feel like I’m growing a vagina!”

“Okay, calm down,” Sam soothed “let’s take this one step at a time and go over what we know.”

“I’m gunna need a drink.” Dean sighed as he goes to rummage through Sam’s freezer that holds and assortment of chemicals, organs, healthy foods and (thankfully) beer.

Sam got a notebook and pen ready to take notes before asking the first question, “So what was your first thought when you saw him?”

“Those eyes are gunna be the death of me,” Dean sat down on a nearby stool and took a long sip of his beer “I mean you should of seen them Sammy, they were so blue. I don’t think I’ve ever seen any kind of blue like that before.”

“Could have been hypnosis,” Sam suggested “the Novaks do have a long bloodline of witches and some witches are prone to using hypnosis.”

“Maybe,” Dean took another sip of his beer “but wouldn’t I be like a mindless zombie right about now? Or like his eternal slave or something like that?” Not that Dean would mind being mindless puppet as long as Castiel was pulling the strings.

“True,” The younger Winchester thought for a moment “they could have casted a spell or maybe you got infected with some jungle virus while you and Benny were out in the Amazon.”

Dean shook his head, “You did a blood test remember, besides mad cow diseases there’s nothing new in my bloodstream.”

It was quiet for a long while, both brothers trying to figure out a logical explanation for the situation at hand. Not that they didn’t believe in magic and all that jazz it’s just that they liked to approach things in a more scientific way when it comes to explaining strange occurrences. Easier to understand than just “destiny chose it to be this way.”

“Well, there’s only one way to figure this out.” Sam finally said after almost 15 minutes of silence.

“How?” Dean asked desperately.

“We test out our theory.” Sam said as if it were obvious.

Dean scoffed, “Oh, and how do you propose we do that Sammy?”

“I have an idea.”  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“I don’t know about this Gabriel,” Castiel said timidly as they enter the sitting room where their parents were “what if mother and father find out?”

“Calm yourself Cassie,” Gabriel soothed “no one’s gunna find out unless you make it obvious. Now first things first, we find Dean-o.” As if on cue Dean entered in to the sitting room along with and especially tall young man accompanying him. Gabriel’s jaw dropped, “Who’s the beef cake?”

“I believe I overheard mother and father saying that the Winchesters had two sons,” Castiel said “that must be their youngest, Samuel I believe his name is.”

“Fuck, these Winchester basterds are holding out on me, I’m getting married to the wrong brother.”

Meanwhile, across the room Sam and Dean were having a different conversation entirely, “So Castiel is the blue eyed one and Gabriel is the one in the dress?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, trying not to make it obvious that he was staring a Cas, “he’s a little shit that one.”

“He is kind of cute thought,” Sam admitted causing Dean to turn back to him so quickly his neck almost snapped, “um, y-you know for a…guy in general.”

“Yeah, focus Romeo.” Dean huffed.

“Oh, this must be your youngest!” Becky suddenly squealed as she jumped up from her seat and hurriedly went towards Sam and Dean. “Look at him Chucky! He’s so adorable!”

Sam grimaced as Becky reached up to pinch his cheeks causing them to slightly redden, “Um, thanks.”

“He’s so tall!” Becky cooed as Sam rubbed his now sore cheek causing Mary to giggle, “Yes, he gets it from John’s side of the family, they have a bit of giant in their blood.”

“One-fifth giant to be exact,” John informed.

Becky smiled, looking over her shoulder before spotting her sons near the doorway observing the entire scene, “Castiel, Gabriel, have you met Sam yet?”  
Castiel and Gabriel fully walked into the sitting room and gave a mock curtsy towards the brothers, “Pleasure to meet you.” Castiel said, though he was looking more to Dean than anyone else.

“Wish we could of met sooner.” Gabriel purred, a heated gaze fixed on Sam.

“So Dean,” Chuck spoke up “have you and Gabriel been getting along? I know that he can be a bit eccentric but he has a lot of potential and skill.”

“He, uh…” Dean had no idea how to respond to that. He hasn’t said a single word directly to Gabriel since he met him and when he was supposed to be talking to Gabriel he had talked to Castiel instead, well, kind of. It was more like starring longingly into each other’s eyes.

“Oh we didn’t get a chance to talk yet,” Gabriel interrupted “I was busy unpacking upstairs and Dean had other matters to attend to first, right?”

“Uh, right?” Dean said, thought it sounded more like a question.

“Oh, well in that case you two must take a stroll through our cemetery garden,” Mary suggested “it’s quite lovely this time of year. Especially in this gloomy weather, no sunshine at all today.”

“That sounds lovely,” Gabriel smiled politely before adding “may Sam and Castiel come join us as escorts?”

“Wouldn’t you and Dean want to be alone?” John asked curiously.

“Call me old fashion but two potential suiters should never be alone together until they have consummated their marriage,” Gabriel winked at Castiel slyly “isn’t that right mother?”

“Um, well, yes,” Becky said, confused “though you usually don’t-”

“Great, come on guys!” Gabriel cheered before grabbing Sam’s arm and dragging him out of the sitting room, leaving Castiel and Dean to linger behind. Dean smiled nervously as he offered and arm of escort towards Castiel, “We should probably join them.”

Castiel nodded, blushing profoundly as he grabbed onto Dean’s firm arm and was lead out of the sitting room. They walk in comfortable silence, a few feet behind Gabriel and Sam, taking their time to reach the garden and all the while basking in each other’s presence. The garden’s beauty could not disturb their eternal trance where they were the only two people in existence and nothing else mattered but the warmth of their interlocked arms and the sparkling gleam in each other’s eyes.  
“I like the fact that they’ve forgotten that we’re here.” Gabriel said sarcastically, swirling around a sucker in his mouth that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere.

“You aren’t mad?” Sam asked curiously.

“Hmm, I mean kind of,” Gabriel shrugged “I’m being one upped by my little brother but it’s not a like it’s a big deal.”

Sam gave him a confused look, “You do realize that you and Dean are supposed to get married?”

“U-uh, yeah,” Gabriel sputtered “Whoo! Excited, you know! So much so I…just want to savor being away from him so that when we get married it’ll be so much sweeter. You get me?”

“Sure.” Sam said with a look that could only be described as a bitch face.

“Come on Samquatch, why don’t you show me around.” Gabriel suggested, dragging Sam further along the garden path.

“It’s just Sam.”

“Whatever you say Sammich.”

“So…” Dean breathed out, careful to whisper so as not to disturb their perfect little bubble of paradise.

“So…” Castiel echoed, just as breathless and dreamy as Dean was. They’re faces were only centimeters, any closer their noses would brush up against each other, practically breathing the same air by this point.

They were silent again and continued walking without purpose, somehow managing to reach the green house. It’s tinted green windows smudged with dirt, soft earth beneath them and lush flora surrounding them in the form of belladonna, poison ivy, hemlock and rutabaga. Marry Winchester prided herself as the green thumb of the family and it showed in the beauty of her garden. But even so it could not compete with the beauty of Castiel’s eyes.

“You…have a lion?” Dean asked lamely. Seriously Winchester? What is wrong with you?

Castiel’s laugh was thick like honey but still just as sweet, “Yes, sorry about that, Kitty can be a bit fussy when traveling.”

“It’s fine,” Dean said with a shrug “I…I’m actually allergic to cats.” What is wrong with you?!

Castiel’s brow frowned with worry, “O-oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I just- I didn’t want to leave him home alone and-“

“No, no, no, no, it’s fine, it’s fine,” Dean assured quickly “I’ll be fine, just…a bit of sneezing is all.” The blue eyed beauty still looked a bit upset and Dean defiantly couldn’t stand for that, “B-but maybe lions don’t count, I wasn’t sneezing or anything when I was around him. Maybe it’s just fate you know.”

“What do you mean by that?” Castiel asked curiously, though maybe he already knew himself.

“Maybe…maybe…” Dean sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously “I don’t know Cas, I-”

“What did you say.”

“Huh?”

“You called me Cas,” He explained slowly, licking over his suddenly dry lips “You called me that before, yes?”

“Uh, I’m sorry.” Dean gulped, was it getting hot out here?

“No, don’t be,” Castiel smiled brightly “I like it. I like it a lot.”

Dean smiled just as brightly, “Really?”

“Yes,” The raven haired man blushed “it gives it a sort of…je ne sais quoi.”

The words that fell from Castiel’s mouth caused Dean’s breath to become heavy and thick, his eyes became dilated as only a thin ring of green could be seen surrounding the pupil. He licks his lip, a sudden dryness settling in his mouth as he clears his throat, “Is…is that French?”

“Tu parle francais*?” Castiel asked, a warm smile spread across his face.

“A bit,” Dean said huskily “we’re more of an Italian speaking family,”

“Je pense que I’italien est magnifique comme vous.**” Castiel smiled cheekily.

Jesus Christ, Dean had absolutely no idea what Cas was saying but if he didn’t stop soon Dean was gunna do something bad, like really bad. Meanwhile, Castiel couldn’t help but tease Dean, even if it was for a bit. He didn’t understand Castiel so he could say whatever he wanted to him without getting caught. Though he didn’t know how much it affected Dean entirely.

“Uh…what?”

“En vortre beaute git ma mort et ma vie.***” Castiel whispered, teasing smile soon to disappear once Dean Winchester smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He gasped in surprise, accidently giving Dean more access to the inside of his mouth, moaning when he felt the kiss deepen and Dean slammed him against one of the walls of the green house. Castiel’s fingers tangle into honey brown locks, tugging playfully as Dean’s large hands cupped under his ass and thighs hoisting him upwards so as to wrap his legs around him.

The kiss was hot and passionate with sparks of electricity coursing through their bodies as if they’ve been struck by lightning. Dean was warm like a summer’s breeze and Castiel was as cold as a winter’s night. Two opposites perfectly coming together in a storm full of chaos that overwhelmed them and destroyed everything in their path. Dean kissed down Castiel’s jaw to the column of pale neck he stopped to admire causing the blue eyed man beneath him to make sweet sounds of pleasure.

“Oh Dean…Dean…oh!”

Dean growled in response, sucking and biting dark bruises onto Castiel’s pale flesh, grinding his hips down on their growing members. The delicious friction between their clothes erections was all too much but still not enough. They wanted more, more heat, more passion, more-  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Dean!” Castiel cried out, a light blush spread over his face “That is not something appropriate for children!”

“Aw come on Cas,” Dean whined “it’s my favorite part.”

“Dean!”

“Alright, fine. We’ll…alter it a bit.”  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
“N-no, Dean,” Castiel moaned, trying to pull away from Dean’s advances “w-we mustn’t, we can’t…oh!”

“Why not?” Dean groaned, continuing to pepper Castiel’s neck in open mouth kisses.

“Y-you are betrothed…to…Gabriel,” Castiel said firmly as he was finally able to push Dean away from him, though he still had his legs wrapped around the Winchester’s waist, “it would be unfaithful and wrong to hurt him like this.”

“Don’t worry I don’t think he’s interested in me either.” Dean slipped out as he tries to go back for another kiss. Castiel pushes him back a bit more harshly this time, blue eye trained into an ice cold stare that sent a shiver down Dean’s spin, “What do you mean by not interested in him?”

“I mean…he isn’t interested and I’m not interested, I mean…we’ve only just met and-”

“We’ve only just met as well,” Castiel reminded him “what makes us so different from you and him?” Castiel didn’t know why he was getting so worked up about this, this was his opportunity to claim Dean as his own yet he was resisting. He wasn’t sure where Dean stood when it came to relationships; was he just one last fling before he got married or was it something more?

Dean looked nervous and cleared his throat to give him time to think before he spoke, “You’re…you’re just…different is all.”

“Different how?” Castiel demanded, reluctantly settling back down onto his own two feet.

Dean’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he tried to gulp down his nerves and form his feeling into words, “Cas you’re…beautiful and amazing and…I don’t know man.” He sighed tiredly, walking away from Castiel to the other side of the green house, “We’ve only ever talked twice and I feel like you really get me. I don’t know how but I feel like we’re connected somehow, like…like we have some kind of-”

“Profound bond?” Castiel said tentatively.

“Shit, this whole situation is one giant chick flick!” Dean groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. He heard the sweet sound of Castiel’s laughter and he removed his hands to find sparkling blue eyes inches from his face. Dean couldn’t help the blush that appeared on his face as Castiel intertwined their fingers together and they fit perfectly within each other. The spark was back and the electric current that circulate within them was amplified ten fold.

“I’m actually quite fond of chick flicks,” Castiel giggled “but right now I feel it’s much greater than any of those moments. It’s much more important and…real. I have never seen a soul that shines as bright as yours.”

“You can see my soul?” Dean asked in amazement.

“In a sense, as a witch we can sense people’s auras and, if we concentrate hard enough, their soul,” Castiel explained “when I look into your eyes I can easily see it and I must say it’s so beautifully tortured.”

“Thanks, I once traveled through the veil of death into purgatory near the border of hell,” Dean said fondly “it was great family vacation.”

“I wish I could have been there with you,” Castiel mused “revel in the death and torturer alongside you.”

“I bet you would of looked so beautiful covered in the blood of war,” Dean smiled, lifting one of their intertwined hands and kissing the inside of Castiel’s palm, “dark red to go along with your pale skin and pretty blue eyes.”

Castiel blushed heavily, voice barely above a whisper, “Oh Dean, every time I look at you I feel like a thousand burning flames are igniting inside of me, so warm and dangerous. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before…I’m frighten.”

“Don’t be,” Dean soothed “I’m scared too Cas and that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. Maybe we’re scared because it’s a good thing and we don’t know if we should take it or not.”

“Such a cruel twist of fate to meet as we did,” Castiel mourned “you betrothed to my brother and I forced to quietly suffer without you.”

“Who says you won’t be suffering alone?” Dean questioned, pressing their foreheads together “I need you Cas, there ain’t no me if there ain’t no you.”

And for a while they didn’t worry about the consequences of their love or how their future will turn out because of this, for now it was only them. Two tortured beings with so much love and devotions towards each other that nothing in the entire universe could shake them. A world where they could love endlessly without worry that it would be frowned upon and they’d be forever parted.

“Cara mia.” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips.

“Mon cher.” Castiel replied, pressing forward for a searing kiss. Hoping it would not be their last.

To be continued. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Spoken:  
> *You speak French?  
> **I think Italian is beautiful, like you.  
> ***In your beauty resides my death and my life.
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems arise during Cas and Dean's love affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, I have a lot going on with college and what not :( But I finally finished this and that's all that matters! Enjoy!

“Well,” Ben edged on “What happened next?”

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Castiel said “it’s getting late and you children have school tomorrow.”

The children groaned and whined in protest, Dean looked to his husband with a smirk, “Come on baby, lets tell them the rest, they’ll keep us up all night if we don’t.”

“But Dean it’s late and…” Castiel began only to be hit with three sets of puppy dog eyes from Ben, Claire and even Adam. The raven-haired witch sighed, rolling his eyes as he did, “All right, but I expect you all up bright and early for school tomorrow. No complaining that you didn’t get enough sleep.”

The children cheered in excitement before settling back in and eagerly waiting for the story to continue. Dean chuckled and Castiel simply gave another eye roll along with a soft smile, “Now, where were we?”

“You and Daddy just figured out that your love was forbidden due to the fact that Daddy was going to marry Uncle Gabe but you kissed anyways.” Claire reminded.

“Ah, yes,” Castiel nodded “well, afterwards your father and I started an affair of sorts, I say of sorts because your Uncle Gabriel already knew and was actually helping us along with your Uncle Sam. The wedding was to be in two weeks and during those two weeks your father and I got to know each other better-”

“Like really got to know each other.” Dean smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Castiel blushed a deep scarlet before lightly smacking his laughing husband’s arm, “Dean!”

&&&

“Dean!” Castiel moaned arching his back off the bed once he reached his pleasure high before collapsing back down along with his lover. Dean propped an arm on one side of Castiel’s head so as not to crush the blissed-out witch beneath him. They were hiding in the old Winchester mausoleum on top of the stone table meant for ritual sacrifices and birthday parties.

“Fuck, you look beautiful,” Dean panted, admiring Castiel’s form in its afterglow “almost like an angel, if there were ever such an angel as beautiful as you.”

Castiel felt his body flush but it was hard to see in the dimness of the mausoleum and being that their previous activity had gotten them hot and flustered as well. Dean lean down to steal a quick kiss from Castiel’s sweet lips then deciding to go in for another and another and another….

“Mmmh, you think anybody heard us?” Castiel asked between kisses.

“Don’t think so,” Dean replied as he began to trail kisses down his lover’s jaw line to his pale neck, “We’re outside and about a hundred feet underground while everyone else is inside the mansion.”

Castiel hummed thoughtfully as he continued to relish in the soft kisses Dean placed along his neck, “I guess so…”

Dean hearing his loves slight concern in his voice the amber haired man paused his adoration, “What’s wrong?”

“Us,” Castiel stated deadpan “we aren’t meant to be together Dean, you and Gabriel are getting married in two days…”

“Yeah,” Dean bit his lip nervously.

“Mother and father are set on marrying Gabriel off to you weather he wants to or not.”

“Yeah, my parents are the same way. They’re so convinced that he’s the perfect match for me when actually he’s kind of a pest, no offence to your brother that is.”

“It’s fine.” Castiel sighed, leaving the room silent for a long time, nothing but the sound of their heart beats and steady breathing.

Dean placed a passionate kiss on top of Castiel’s head, sighing sadly, “…what do you want to do?”

Blue eyes looked away from green as if what he was thinking was shameful and should never be said out loud, “I…um, we could…”

“What?”

“We could…run away together. Your friend Benny is coming for the wedding, isn’t he? We could always ask to join him on his quest and…” Castiel laughed bitterly to himself “I’m sorry, such foolish ideas I have.”

“Let’s do it.” Dean said suddenly causing Castiel’s eyes to widen in shock, “W-what?”

“Let’s do it,” He repeated “let’s run away together, maybe to the Bermuda Triangle or the Amazon or the Sahara Desert. Anywhere, as long as I’m with you.”

“Dean, do you even hear what you’re saying?!”

Gripping onto his love’s hands tightly Dean looked him straight in the eyes and proudly said, “Yes Cas, I know and I don’t care. I don’t care if it’s crazy or if it sounds like chick flick or if nobody approves of us. As long as I’m with you I don’t need anything else in the world. I love you.”

Castiel gasped, tears of prickling the corner of his eyes as his heart swelled with joy, “Oh Dean, I love you too.”

“Then say you’ll run away from me,” Dean begged “say we’ll be together forever, no, for eternity even when we die and our bodies are rotting in the ground. Say…say you’ll marry me.”

Castiel nodded, no longer able to keep his tears at bay, crocking out an answer, “Yes! Yes, Dean, yes!”

They kiss long and hard, pouring in every bit of passion and love they could muster into one searing kiss that symbolized everything they were feeling in that moment. It was the beginning of something wonderful that will become even more beautiful as time goes on. But before any of that could happen there were some…minor difficulties.

***

Castiel hummed softly as he tidied up around the room he and Gabriel were temporarily sharing, a small dopey smile graced his face. He and Dean had already finished setting up everything for their escape; they called Benny to informed them of their plan and he was already one hundred percent in. He didn’t want his best friend to suffer a life of loneliness like he was. Gabriel and Sam were already on board and said that they would cover for them until they at least made it out of the state. Bags were packed and at the ready for them to grab and go for tomorrow as soon as the wedding march started.

The blue-eyed man sighed happily as he rearranged the flowers in a nearby vase, nothing could go wrong.

“You seem quite happy,” Castiel quickly spun around to find his father standing by the door.

“Um, yes, I-I’m just excited for the wedding.” Castiel half lied, as he went over to organize the bookshelf.

Chuck hummed softly before closing the door behind him, “I take it you approve of Dean?”

“Oh yes,” His son nodded, taking out and putting back books in the order he wanted them, “he’s a good man for Gabriel.”

“Yes he is,” Chuck agreed “for Gabriel, just so we’re clear.”

“I beg your pardon?” Castiel asked, pausing his cleaning to give his father curious look.

“Do you think me stupid, Castiel?” He asked bluntly causing Castiel’s eyes to widen in surprise, “N-no, I would never-”

“Then why do you insist on lying to me?”

Castiel’s blood ran cold and not in the good way, “W-what are you saying father?”

“I’m saying that I know about you whoring yourself out to your brother’s fiancé.”

He didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t say anything, he’s mouth wouldn’t let him. There was heavy weight settling in on his stomach, his hands trembled in fear and his heart was beating so fast he thought he was having a heart attack. No such luck. This was real. This was happening.

“F-father I-”

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Chuck snapped, causing his son to flinch back “That I wouldn’t know of your plans of running away? And on Gabriel’s wedding day now less! Are you not ashamed Castiel?!”

“But father I love him!” Castiel said desperately “And he loves me!”

“What would you brother say?” Chuck scolded “You know how difficult it has been for him to find a proper suiter!”

“He already knows!” He declared boldly “And he gave us his blessing to marry! You know why? Because him and Dean do not love each other mother! But Dean and I-”

There was a swift slap to his face that seem to ring throughout the silence of the room. Cheek red and burning Castiel was more surprised than hurt unlike Chuck who was cold and reserved, “You disgrace me Castiel?”

His son hung his head in shame, tears freely falling on to his cheeks as Chuck sighed tiredly, “Don’t snivel Castiel, it isn’t proper.” He hands Castiel a napkin who tentatively takes it from his father’s hands, “Understand this Castiel, because I will only say it once; Dean belongs to Gabriel not you. The wedding will continue as plan and you are to break off this silly engagement with him.”

“But father-”

“Hold your tongue!” Chuck snapped before composing himself “Maybe in a year or two we may consider asking the Winchester if Sam is compatible with you, then you’ll have a Winchester brother of your own. Does that not sound good?”

“I don’t want Sam!” Castiel exclaimed, firmly standing his ground “He and Dean are not the same! And no matter what you do or say I will never ever stop loving Dean Winchester! You can’t make me!”

“True,” Chuck said calmly “but I can do this.”

There was a snap and all of a sudden Castiel found himself inside a damp and dark dungeon. Not that it was a bad thing but Chuck was on the other side locking the door with heavy chains and padlocks. Castiel’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “Father what are you doing? Where are we?”

“The Winchester’s dungeon,” Chuck said casually as he finished the last of the locks “about 300ft underground. Much more sound proof than the mausoleum don’t you think?”

Castiel blushed but gave no response, instead opted for a cold stare, “You can’t keep me here forever.”

“I don’t plan to,” Chuck replied smoothly “just until after the wedding once Gabriel and Dean say I do.”

“They’ll never go through with it,” Castiel said confidently “they don’t love each other and they’ll come looking for me once they realize I’m missing.”

“Don’t you worry,” Chuck assured as he took out a vile from his coat pocket filled with pink fluid “a little sip of this and they’ll practically be glued to each other.”

“Why are you doing this?” Castiel demanded “Why can’t you just accept that me and Dean love each other?”

“Do you know how hard it was to arrange this marriage for Gabriel?” Chuck said with a tired groan “Especially with his track record! Winchesters are much more difficult to kill, this one will at least last a little bit longer. I just want Gabriel to settle down and keep out of trouble. Not that I’m not extremely proud of all the chaos he has caused but the repair bills that keep pouring in are starting to get overwhelming.”

“So this is about money?” Castiel spat in disgust.

“More or less,” Chuck shrugged “it’s more like trying mellow Gabriel down. He has more of your mother in him than me but she once we got married and had children she calmed down a bit. I’m hoping the same will happen to Gabriel.”

“But this isn’t the way to do it!” Castiel fumed “You can’t just force them together if they don’t want to father!”

“We’ll see,” Chuck remarked “see you after the wedding Castiel.” And with that his father disappeared into thin air.

***

“What do you mean Cassie isn’t gunna be at the wedding?!” Gabriel demanded. The Winchesters and Novaks had settled down at the dinner table for supper and when it was made obvious that a certain blue eyed member wasn’t present questions arose and Gabriel didn’t like the answer.

“He left to Scotland after getting letter from an old friend who said he’s seen sightings of the Loch Ness Monster,” Chuck explained “you know how excited Castiel gets when it comes mythical creatures and legends. He missed his own graduation because he was in Mexico looking for the Chupacabra.”

“Yeah, but that was high school graduation,” Gabriel pointed out “this is my WEDDING! He’s my maid of honor! He has to be here!”

“Don’t worry son,” Chuck assured “I’m sure Lucifer wouldn’t mind being your maid of honor.”

“I don’t want Lucifer! I want Castiel!” Gabriel bellowed, fist slamming onto the table.

“Gabriel!” Becky scolded “You’re acting like child!”

Gabriel’s eye glowed a bright gold as the light drizzle outside began to form into a violent storm, “Oh I haven’t even begun to act childish yet, mother.”

“Pre-marriage jitters.” Marry whispered to John, who nodded understandingly.

No one noticed Dean leaving the dining room.

***

This didn’t make any sense, Castiel had been so determined and excited to run away with Dean. Sail across the world together, forever. But he’s left without him. Did he change his mind? Was Dean not good enough? Not smart enough? Dean didn’t know a lot about magic and stuff but if that’s what Castiel wanted he’d learn. He’d learn damnit! He’d read ever damn book in the world and learn everything there is to do with magic if that’s what Castiel wanted. Anything he wanted Dean will do with a god damn smile on his face so long as he came back and stayed with Dean forever.

Suddenly a cold shiver ran down Dean’s spine as he realized something: Did…did Castiel not love him anymore?

No, Dean scoffed at the idea, there was no way. He knew that Castiel loved him just like he loved Castiel and he also knew that Castiel wouldn’t just up and leave like this. Even if they weren’t together he wouldn’t just ditch his own brother’s wedding. There was a loud roar and Dean turned to find Kitty clawing at the carpet in the middle of the hall.

“God damn cat,” Dean hissed as he tried to prevent the lion from ruining the carpet any further “my mom will flip her shit if there’s one scratch on this rug. It’s over a hundred years old! I’m surprised Cas didn’t take you to-”

Wait a minute, “Cas didn’t take you?”

Kitty kept pawing at the carpet where Dean knew there was trap door underneath that lead to the dungeon. Could it be? Dean wasted no time, pushing open the carpet before throwing open the trap door and watched as the large cat made a mad dash inside before peeking back out as if expecting Dean to follow. Dean didn’t think twice about jumping in.

***

The deeper they got the darker it became, but Dean wasn’t too worried about getting lost. Him and Sam used to play around these tunnels and hallways when they were kids and have only gotten lost twice while sober. Being drunk was a different story. Still, the old underground Winchester labyrinth was huge, he and Sam had played hide and seek once and it took Dean three days to find his brother. Castiel could be anywhere. It was then Dean heard the most beautiful voice echo throughout the walls of the labyrinth.

“A maid walked out one day, one day

She met and aged man by the way.

His head was bald, his beard was grey,

His clothing made of the cold earthen clay,

His clothing made of the cold earthen clay.”

*

“She said, ‘Old man, what man are you?’

What country do you belong unto?’

‘My name is Death – hast heard of me?

All kings and princes bow down unto me

And you fair maid must come along with me.’”

*

Dean and Kitty picked up their pace, they had been walking blindly before but now they had something to work with. The torched Dean carried only lit up a fraction of the darkness so they had to go by what they heard around them. Dean just hoped Castiel would keep singing.

*

“’I’ll give you gold, I’ll give you pearls,

I’ll give you costly rich robes to wear,

If you will spare me a little while

And give me time my life to amend,

And give me time my life to amend.’”

*

“’I’ll have no gold, I’ll have no pearls,

I want no costly rich robes to wear,

I cannot spare you a little while

Nor give you time your life to amend,

Nor give you time your life to amend.’”

*

The singing got louder and louder the closer they got and Dean was practically sprinting towards the direction Castiel was when the las to the lyrics were sung.

“In six months time this fair maid died;

‘Let this be put on my tombstone,’ She cried,

‘Here lies a poor distressed maid.

All in her prime she was snatched away,

Her clothing made of the cold earthen clay.’”

“Cas!” Dean cried out, once he saw the blue-eyed man in his field of vision. He was kneeling down near the cot at the corner of the cell, eyes closed as he belted out the last notes to his song. Castiel’s eyes snapped open once her heard the cries of his beloved and he ran up to the bars of the cell, desperately reaching out for him, “Dean!”

Dean quickly grabbed on to the hand before slipping his arms through the bars and wrapping them around Castiel’s waist as best he could. Castiel pressed himself close against Dean’s body but not as close as he would have liked with the bars in-between them, it would do for now though. They were thankfully able to still kiss.

“I thought you had let me,” Dean’s voice trembled against Castiel’s lips “I thought you changed your mind and you didn’t want to be with me.”

“Never!” Castiel declared, pressing another heated kiss to his lover’s lips “I’ll always love you Dean, every second away from you is agony!”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you!” Dean went on “I can’t lose you Cas, I just can’t! I’d die!”

“And I along with you!” Castiel added “How did you find me?”

Dean gestured back towards Kitty who was now casually snoozing near the exit, “He was able to lead me to you, I knew something wasn’t right when you left and neither did Kitty. And not that I don’t like seeing you behind bars but how did you get locked in here? Your dad said you left to Scotland in search of the Loch Ness monster.”

“My father is the reason I’m in this mess,” Castiel hissed “he wants you and Gabriel to marry so that he can settle down. Even after I told him that you two didn’t love each other he insisted that wouldn’t be a problem. He was going to drug you and Gabriel with a love potion.”

“That bastered,” Dean growled before adding “no offence to your dad or anything but he’s a real dick.”

“He is,” Castiel agreed “but he’s smart. He enchanted the locks so that I wouldn’t escape until the wedding was over. Oh Dean, what are we going to do?”

Dean thought a moment, the odds were stacked against them and nothing could be done as of this moment but… “We could always preform Shinjū?”

“As romantic as double suicide is my love we have nothing in here that is of any use to perform such an act,” Castiel pointed out, thinking deeply for a moment himself “maybe if Gabriel were here then he could undo the enchantment on the lock.”

“Yeah, but how is he gunna do that without your dad finding out? Gabriel doesn’t seem like the quiet, subtle type.” Dean said unsure while Castiel gave an easy smile, “Trust me, loud as he may be, Gabriel is pretty sneaky. He’ll get the job done in no time.”

“That indeed I will, Cassie!” A voice said from behind them. The lovers turn to find Gabriel and Sam standing near the entrance with Kitty purring and rubbing against Gabriel’s calf. The elder Novak quickly rushed over to the cell and shoved Dean aside to give his younger brother an awkward but heartfelt hug through the bars. “I knew you wouldn’t just bail on me! I mean, even if I’m not getting married at the end of this I knew you wouldn’t just leave a day before my fake wedding.”

“Of course not,” Castiel assured him, “I’ve attended all the other ones thus far, including the funerals afterwards.”

“How’d you find us?” Dean asked, slipping a hand through the cell bars and around Castiel’s waist as soon as Gabriel allowed him the opening to do so.

“Gabriel said something about sensing auras and I just looked the security cameras after dinner wrapped up.” Sam explained “We meet up about half way before finding you guys.”

“And I must say, you guys have an impressive labyrinth,” Gabriel praised “lovely booby trap system, though still could use some fine tuning.”

Dean frowned slightly but didn’t bother arguing with him, it wasn’t the time or place. “You think you can open the lock?”

Gabriel looked over the heavy padlock that hung from Castiel’s cell door and hummed softly, “Damn dad, over kill much?” He ran a finger along the edges, getting a feel of both the mechanics and magical aura of the lock. The lock itself, if normal, would have been easy to unlock, a simple tumbling system that could be picked open by a child. But it was coated over with several layers of magic that if not undone properly could cause more trouble than it’s worth. The amber hair man finally sighed and looked back towards the group with an unreadable expression on his face, “You want the good news or the bad news first?”

“Good news please.” Castiel said worriedly.

“The good news is that I CAN pick the lock.”

“And the bad news?” Dean asked.

“It’s gunna take me a few hours,” Gabriel grimaced as he locked over the lock again “twelve hours tops and I’m gunna need a few ingredients, some of which I don’t have.”

“What don’t you have?” Sam asked, ready to help in any way he could “Maybe I have some stuff in my lab you could use.”

“Unless you have mermaid’s tear, a dragon’s tooth, a phoenix’s feather, and the heart of a fairy’s fist born son I doubt that anything in your lab will be of any use to me.” Gabriel said deadpan.

“I actually have all that minus the mermaid’s tear.” Sam smirked at Gabriel’s wide-eyed look “You have the heart of a fairy’s fist born son?”

“Why wouldn’t I have one?” Sam said in an obvious tone.

“Now all is left is a mermaid’s tear,” Castiel remined them “but where are we going to find a mermaid in the middle of Lawrence, Kansas?”

“Don’t worry,” Dean smiled knowingly “I think I may know a guy.”

***

Under the clock of darkness, three hours before sunrise, a mysterious figure moved stealthily through the moon light. His footsteps were nonexistent and his movements were quick yet calculated. He scurried around grave stones and crunchy leaves as if he were flying alongside the mist that floated lazy puffs along the ground. One giant inhuman leap was all it took to take the being from ground level up onto the roof top where a window was purposely left open as his main entrance.

The room he landed in was dark but to his eyes it was bright as day and not as empty as it seemed. The dim moonlighted silhouetted another figure near the corner of the room as it moved closer towards the intruder by the window. The being could tell that it was a human, or close to one, and not at all afraid or bothered by his being here.

“You have it?” The human asked, his tone both anxious and demanding.

The creature smiled, sharp white teeth glimmering in the moonlight, “As requested, was there ever any doubt?”

There was a sigh of relief before the human took three large steps and became fully visible to the creature. “Thanks you so much Benny, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

The vamp shrugged, “Anything for you, brotha. Don’t want you to be suffering the same fate as me, now do we?”

Dean gave a melancholy smile, “You’ll find Andrea someday bud.”

“Sure hope so,” Benny said hopefully “but for now we gotta focus on your love life for once. How’s the spell coming along so far?”

“Gabriel’s down stairs with Cas as we speak,” Dean informed “he’s been at it for hours. Thankfully the mermaid’s tear is the last thing to be added to the spell.”

“Should I head down and take over?” Benny asked “I may be an unsilenced witch doctor but still know my way around a spell. ‘Sides, the bride needs some rest before the wedding tomorrow or people will get suspicious.”

“Sure thing,” Dean nodded, rubbing his hands nervously “god I hope this works.”

“It will,” Benny assured his friend “you should get some sleep to brotha, or you’ll wake up looking like shit tomorrow. Can’t have that on your wedding day now can we?”

“Shut up.” Dean chuckled.

***

“Shouldn’t it be done by now?” Dean asked nervously.

So as not to arise any suspicion Dean and Gabriel went along with everything plan for today as if they were actually willingly going through with the whole wedding thing. That meant hours of fussing and fighting over every little detail, from table tops to flower arrangements to getting dressed. Gabriel had been hauled off by his bride’s maids and hasn’t been seen since breakfast while Dean was begin dragged this way and that to make last minute wedding arrangements. He was thankful that at around three in the afternoon Sam was able to save him from the agony but unthankful that it was to get him into the monkey suit he’d be wearing for the “I do’s”.

“Benny said that he’d be done soon but even then, it’ll have to sit for about half an hour before the spell can be broken,” Sam informed “still, it gives Castiel a large window of time to get out of the cell and find his way out of the labyrinth before you and Gabe say “I do”.”

“Gabe?” Dean raised an eyebrow, smiling smugly at his blushing younger brother, “D-don’t read too much into it!”

“Me doth think there is a lot to read.” Dean cackled evilly.

“Jerk!”

“Bitch!”

***

This was it. The family graveyard made a nice spot for a wedding ceremony and the Earth had blessed them with dark cloudy storm clouds just over the horizon. No sun, no chirping birds or blooming flowers, a perfect day for a wedding. Rows of chairs decorated in delicate white and black lace quickly filled with friends and family from all over the world, excitingly chatting away and awaiting the main event to come. Dean stood nervously at the front of the alter with his best man, Benny, and Sam by his side and the bride’s maids across from them.

“Where is he?” Dean hissed, dread and worry laced within his words.

“He’ll be here,” Benny assured “the spell just needs some time is all. Don’t worry Dean, he has plenty of time.”

“What if you or Gabriel made a mistake?” Dean groaned “What if something went wrong and the spell doesn’t work? Or worse, it goes haywire and sends Cas off to some god awful place that has eternal sunshine and flowers!”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Don’t be such a drama queen dude, I’m sure Cas is fine. Probably just having a bit of trouble getting out of the labyrinth. I did give him a detailed map though; he should be fine.”

The wedding march began and Dean gulped nervously when not Cas but Gabriel appeared walking down the aisle with his Becky and Chuck on either side of him. Though he had on a radiant smile his eyes shone with dread that was equal if now more than that of Dean’s. Despite it all he looked beautiful in a satin gold and black Renaissance Princess Wedding Gown and matching headdress. It was simple in design but still held a tremendous amount of detail and beauty.

The music came to a stop and soon Gabriel and Dean met face to face, hands unwillingly joined together and the heavy weight of agony sitting in their stomach. The chatter was hushed, the guest were seated and the priest, AKA Chuck, cleared his throat before beginning the ceremony. “Dearly beloved, as well as departed, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Dean Winchester and my son, Gabriel Novak…” Dean could see his parents sitting front row with Becky each shedding their share of tears as Chuck’s scraggily voice steadily moved them along. Chuck handed Dean a goblet made of silver and the top half of a human skull and Gabriel an ancient looking wine bottle that both Dean and Gabriel knew had been spiked with love potion. Gabriel had said that as soon as both of them have taken a sip of the potion from the same cup the spell will take affect and forever curse them to be eternally in love.

“Please recite the sacred vows so that we may witness the promise of two souls forever bound together,” Chuck read aloud “Gabriel you may start.”

Gabriel gulped nervously, licking his suddenly dry lips as he recited the earlier practiced vows, “I, Gabriel Novak, do here by entrust my eternal soul onto you,” He tipped the wine bottle and slowly poured the red liquid into the goblet, “to love and to lose, to cherish and to torture, to protect and to kill, till the beginning to the end, till death do us part.”

“And now Dean.” Chuck grinned widely.

Dean took a shaky breath as he raised the goblet slightly, “I, Dean Winchester, do here by entrust my eternal soul onto you,” He handed it over to Gabriel who takes a careful sip “to love and to lose, to cherish and to torture, to protect and to kill, till the beginning to the end, till death do us part.”

Gabriel handed the goblet back to Dean who slowly raised it to his lips as Chuck began to wrap up the ceremony, “If anyone doth protest too this holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“I object!”

The audience gasped and Dean quickly dropped the goblet, spilling the liquid on to the dry ground who greedily soaked up the much-needed nourishment. There stood Castiel, ruffled and out of breath but still standing tall and confident as his cold blue eyes zeroed in to Dean’s warm green ones. For the first time in all day Dean smiled a large, bright, beautiful smile before running over to his beloved. They met half way, wrapping each other in a bone crushing hug, sparks tingling throughout their bones and relief flooding their senses. The pulled away slightly before leaning back in, lips brushing lightly, eyes full of passion and hearts full of longing.

There moment was ruined by a loud cry of; “What is going on here?!”

They turn to find their parents looking at them with a mixture of shock and anger. The lovers held on to each other even tighter, afraid that they would be attacked and forcefully separated. They would rather die than let that happen again. Still, they had some explaining to do.

“We’re in love.” Castiel stated bravely.

“Castiel I told you not to interfere,” Chuck said through grit teeth “have you no shame, how do you think Gabriel feels about you stealing his groom?”

“Castiel is not only to blame,” John said firmly “honestly Dean, couldn’t you have been a real man and called off the wedding instead of pulling a stunt like this? Didn’t you take Gabriel’s feelings into consideration?”

“Actually,” Gabriel spoke up “I’m totally fine with this, I didn’t want to get married to him anyways, really not my type.”

“But you two got along so well,” Marry replied confused “and neither of you said anything. We all just assumed…what happened.”

“Castiel possibly bewitched them,” Chuck spoke up quickly “he has a tendency to do that, more of a trickster than his brother I’ll say.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Gabriel gapped, hands on his hip and eyes glowing golden “The fuck did you just say? I did not just hear that! I did not just hear THAT! Tell me I did not just hear that!”

“Gabriel!” Becky scolded “Watch your mouth!”

“Sorry mom but I have to tell you that daddy locked Castiel in a dungeon when he found out that Dean-o and Cassie were in love because he was so hell bent on getting me hitch that he’d even use a love potion so that me and Dean could fall in love and forever be in an unhappy marriage.” More gasps were heard as well as a very sheepish looking Chuck trying to inch away from his very angry looking wife.

“Chucky!” Becky growled, green eyes glowing bright with power.

“Y-yes dear?” Chuck laughed nervously before groaning in pain as his wife pinched the shell of his ear and hissed, “Is this all true?”

“Um, a little bit yes,” Chuck sighed defeated, “Is it such a bad thing for a father to want his children to settle down?”

“It is when there’s a love potion involved,” Mary said angrily, before looking towards her son and his lover, “and you two, why didn’t either of you say anything. This whole mess could have been avoided.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “It’s just…you guys were so hell bent on me and Gabriel getting married that we didn’t think you’d like the idea of us calling off the wedding. Especially with all the work you guys did trying to set us up.”

Mary frowned, eyes full of guilt as she looked back to her husband who nodded to whatever mental agreement they had, “We did kind of get carried away with things…we just wanted you to be happy and find that special someone. How can a mother die in peace knowing that her son is forever alone with no one to torture in life?”

“But I did find someone,” Dean said, stepping forward with Castiel by his side “his name is Castiel and we would really appreciate it if we could have you guys is blessing to…get married.”

Marry looked back to John once more who merely smiled and placed a firm hand on his son’s shoulder, “Why wait? There’s an alter right there and the whole family came here for either a wedding or a funeral. Which will it be?”

***

The family graveyard did make a nice spot for a wedding ceremony and the dark storm clouds have now migrated over head with flashes of lighting and loud claps of thunder. The wind howled over the chattering crowed and bits of dried leaves danced and swirled along the ground. Beautiful day for a wedding. Dean, meanwhile, was more nervous than ever, the uneasiness and dread of before was gone and replaced with a million butterflies in his stomach.

“You got nothing to worry about.” Benny soothed, a firm hand over his best friend’s shoulder.

“Benny’s right Dean, you’ll be fine,” Sam reassured “the worst of it is over.”

“Sammy, I am hurt!” Gabriel scoffed in mock sadness, he had changed out of his wedding gown and into a simple black bride’s maid dress, “I would have made a wonderful bride!”

The brothers rolled their eyes as the wedding march started up once more before focusing their attention to the back of the aisle. There stood the most beautiful creature Dean has ever laid eyes on, dapped in a black velvet and white silk suit with a beautiful blue rose pinned to his pocket. His eyes shined brightly despite the darkness surrounding him and his smile made him glow more radiant than the stars.

Castiel smiled at the sight of his beloved, his earlier nerves gone as he drowned himself in the warmth of Dean’s spring green eyes. His simple black suit emphasized his true beauty and the dark green tie he had on made his eyes sparkle more brightly than the morning sun. Chuck was once again playing minister, though now more unwilling with Becky keeping a close eye on him, sporting a very large lump on his head and a broken nose.

“D-dearly beloved, as well as departed, we are gathered here…again to celebrate the union of Dean Winchester and my son, Castiel Novak. And we’ve already done this already so we’re just gunna move on to the “I do’s”.” He once more hand’s Dean the goblet and Castiel a bottle of non-love drugged wine.

Castiel smiled widely, raising the bottle slowly, “I, Castiel Novak, do here by entrust my eternal soul onto you,” He tipped the wine bottle and slowly pouring in the red liquid, “to love and to lose, to cherish and to torture, to protect and to kill, till the beginning to the end, till death do us part.”

Dean cleared the lump in his throat, breathing out easy as he resisted the vows once more, “I, Dean Winchester, do here by entrust my eternal soul onto you,” He hands it over to Castiel who takes an reasonable drink before handing it back to his beloved, “to love and to lose, to cherish and to torture, to protect and to kill, till the beginning to the end, till death do us part.”

“If anyone doth protest too this holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace.” Chuck grumbled meekly as Dean took his share of the wine.

“They better not,” Gabriel warned, eyes glowing gold with power “I ain’t dealing with an of this mellow-love-drama again.”

“Gabriel!” Becky scolded.

“Do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Chuck sighed “Sicknes, health, murder and what-not?”

“I do!” Dean said proudly.

“And Castiel do you…agree to all the same conditions?”

“I do!” Castiel stated just as eagerly as his now husband.

Chuck gave a huff of exasperation, downing the rest of the wine in the goblet, “You may kiss.”

Dean smirk deviously, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist and bring them chest to chest. Castiel responded by circling his arms around Dean’s neck, noses brushing lightly and lips hovering centimeters apart. The storm picked up and rain poured down heavily onto the earth drenching the couple and their guest but this did nothing to faze them. If anything, this fueled the passion between them as Dean dipped Castiel before their lips met in an electrifying kiss.

Gabriel laughed as another clap of thunder was heard over head, “They say that rain is good luck on a wedding day.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Sam chuckled, running a hand through his dampened hair.

&&&

“The end.” Castiel whispered softly so as not to disturb the children who have now fallen into a deep sleep. The couple did not have the heart to wake them and send them off to their own beds so they instead grabbed the quilt from Ben’s closet and draped it over their sleeping treasures. They quietly tip-toed out of the room, mindful of the creaky floor board and the door’s rusty hinges.

Now safely in the privacy of their own room the couple wearily made their way to the comfort of their own bed. Dean’s arms wrapped around Castiel’s waist, nose nuzzling the top of his husband’s head while the latter circled his arms around lover’s shoulders and buried his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. Though they loved their children dearly bed time routines were very time consuming and took away much more energy than one would think.

“Frightful dreams, mon cher.” Castiel yawned.

“Good night, cara mia.” Dean sighed, kissing the soft raven locks of his beloved’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Death and the Lady by John Fleagle
> 
> Yeah it's a little long but oh well. Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
